Material Girl
by SecretDestiny13
Summary: A bit on the dumb side, but it is a senerio Song fic on what would happen if Hermionie went Materialistic


Disclaimer: I am not Madonna and I do not own her song "Materiel Girl." The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I however own the planet Galexandra and the Evil Space Penguins and Runaway Chickens who inhabit the planet.  
  
Material Girl  
  
Everybody is living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Hermione Granger walked onto the hogwart's train and her presence did not go unnoticed. Everyone turned and gawked at her as she walked by. She was wearing a short skirt that was an ice blue and a tight top that was a light lime green; her gouache bag was slung over her left shoulder. She walked to Ron and Harry's compartment like usual and sat down next to them. Harry and Ron starred at her Ron was the first to speak "Why are you dressed in the ridicules get-up." Harry laughed, Hermione pouted. "Like Oh my gawd, I, like, just like, back from cheerleading camp. This was the uniform." "Ok, you look weird in a skirt." "like, Oh my gawd I cannot believe you just, like said that" Hermione snarled angrily, "That's it I am leaving, I will go where someone appreciates me." Hermione said as she left in a huff. "Wow! I never thought Hermione would get that upset over her looks" Ron said surprised. "Hermione has definitely changed", said Harry.  
  
Everybody is living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
"Look over there!" Harry said to Ron as she pointed to Hemione hugging Neville. "Wow she must be really upset to hug Neville" Ron said. "Look Neville's walking away, he looks slightly scarred, poor Hermione!"  
"I think she just got over it, look what she is doing now!" Harry said amazed. Hermione had probably forgotten about Neville for she was now kissing Seamus.  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. Ron nodded, "you are right Hermione has changed."  
  
Some boys kiss me; some boys hug me  
  
I think they're O. K.  
  
If they don't give me proper credit  
  
I just walk away  
  
"Now she is just walking away," Ron said, What is wrong with that girl." Five minutes latter Seamus and Neville rushed onto the compartment. "Have you seen Hermione?" asked Seamus. "Last time I saw her she was with you," said Harry raising his eyebrows. "We have to find her!" Neville said, "I agree" said Harry. Seamus echoed everyone's thoughts by saying "Wow that girl has changed."  
  
Boys may come and boys may go  
  
And that's all right you see  
  
Experience has made me rich  
  
And now they're after me,  
  
"Please Hermione, I love you." Seamus said desperately, "No I love you more," said Neville. "No I would love you more, if you made them stop talking about love." Ron said. "Sorry" Hermione said. "You really do not have anything to offer me." "My love is not enough" said Seamus angrily, "Sorry no" Hermione said coolly and then was off They can beg and they can plead  
  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
  
Is always Mister Right,  
  
Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
  
That's all right with me  
  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
  
Have to let them be  
  
"Please tell me I need glasses!" groaned Ron " "Why?" Asked Harry turning to see what Ron was pointing at, "In the words of Hermione like OH, MY, Gawd." Harry said gasping  
  
Some boys try and some boys lie but  
  
I don't let them play  
  
Only boys who save their pennies  
  
Make my rainy day,  
  
"What is she doing with him?" Snarled Ron. Hermione was sitting next to Draco and he had his arm around Hermione and they seemed to be in deep conversation.  
  
Everybody is living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
You know that we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Hermione has definitely changed," said Ron and Harry together. 


End file.
